


Shades Of Cool

by WhenItsDarkOut



Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bloodplay, Choking, Consensual Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Murderers, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Serial Killer Derek, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles Hates Allison, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, allison is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenItsDarkOut/pseuds/WhenItsDarkOut
Summary: " The strongest drug that exists for a human is another human being "Stiles Stilinski is a good kid. That's until Derek Hale comes along. Manipulative, sadistic and sexually inviting. But Derek has a secret, an exciting, dangerous secret that's all too enticing for innocent Stiles. // Many the themes, actions and views of certain characters displayed in this story are extremely immoral and I would never condone them. I only use them for artistic purposes. Do not censor art. //





	1. The Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya loves! 
> 
> This story has been a long time coming so I'm pretty excited about revealing it! The second chapter may be a week or two away as I have actually skipped that part and written some of the rest of the story so bare with me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xxx

 

> _“Who are you to judge? Who are you to judge? Hide your lies. Hide your lies.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

> Scott slammed his locker shut, his arms filled with textbooks. “-And then I’m going to Allison’s for our weekly _Gilmore Girls_ night. What are you doing tonight?”

  
Stiles shrugged and leant against the locker. The worn metal felt cool against the skin of his arm. “Probably watch TV, eat some Cheetos, jerk off- ya know, the usual Wednesday night routine.”

  
Scott made a sour face. “ Dude. That's sick. At least like, do something productive.”

  
“If by sick you mean insanely awesome, then yes, yes it is,” Stiles said as they walked down the busy hallway. “And I am being productive, I’m releasing stress.”

  
Scott pushed open the front doors and let Stiles through. “By sick I mean disgusting.”

  
“Dude,” He paused and grabbed Scott’s shoulder and shook it lightly. “What happened to the McCall I used to know? The McCall that liked sitting around in his own filth and Cheetos dust, the McCall that thought jerking off to porn until his eyes melted into his brain was the best idea ever.”

  
Scott shrugged. “I guess having a girlfriend changes your perspective on life. It makes you a more… emotionally connected man.”

  
Stiles pretended to gag and Scott laughed. “I might have to rip Allison away from you if you keep acting as if you're in The Notebook.”

  
“You don’t understand cause you don’t have a girlfriend,” Scott pointed to the gate. “Why don’t you just ask her out already?”

  
“Huh? Mrs Sanchez? No offence dude, if you’re into all that M.I.L.F stuff, but Mrs Sanchez looks like Steve Buscemi.” Stiles sniggered.

  
“Not Mrs Sanchez, you dumbass.” Scott grabbed the back of Stiles’s head and turned him in the right direction.

  
“Oh, Lydia,” Stiles said in a slightly dumb voice.

  
“Yeah, Lydia,” Scott said in an equally dumb voice.

  
Stiles watched her fling her long red hair over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Jackson’s neck. Any other time Stiles would've stared at her in pure adoration until his corneas burned out. But for some reason, he didn't feel as attracted to her as he had been before.

  
“Why don't you just ask her out? You’re, like, a hundred times better than Jackson.” Scott said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as Jackson pressed his lips against Lydia’s.

  
“Lydia would never cheat on Jackson”

  
Scott stared at him blankly, as if he should know something that he didn’t. “Just do it.”

  
Stiles shrugged carelessly and tapped the bottom of his lacrosse stick on the concrete. “I don't know dude, I can’t be bothered.”

  
“What?” Scott ripped his gaze away from the couple, not that he wanted to look any longer now that Jackson and Lydia were shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. “You can’t be bothered?”

  
“Well yeah, that’s what I said.”

  
Scott was in shock. He grabbed Stiles’s cheek and gave it a light pinch.

  
“Ow! What the hell, dude!” Stiles pouted and rubbed the now pink spot on his cheek.

  
“I’m just surprised Stiles Stilinski, the boy that’s been in love with Lydia Martin for forever, ‘can’t be bothered’ to ask her out,” Scott said, shocked.

  
Stiles shrugged. “Saying I was in love is a bit of an exaggeration.”

  
“Yeah, cause practically stalking her and her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend is totally normal and not obsessive at all,” Scott said with an eye roll.

  
“Shut up, dude.” Stiles lightly punched Scott’s muscular arm. “I better go, you know, busy night ahead.”

  
“Yeah, busy jerking off to Lisa Ann.” Scott scoffed.

  
Stiles laughed. “I’m more of an Asa Akira man myself.”

  
“Who’s Asa Akira?” Allison asked as she walked up to Scott, slipping her hand into his.

  
Scott’s jaw dropped. “She, uh...”

  
“Oh, I’d love to help you but I ‘don’t understand cause I don’t have a girlfriend’.” Stiles joked. “Good luck getting out of this one.” Scott just glared and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

  
Stiles said a quick hello to Allison before making his way to his Jeep. The drive home was quick and Stiles found himself with time to spare before his dad got home from work so he did exactly what he told Scott he would do, jerk off and eat Cheetos.

  
Jerking off for Stiles was like any other part of his day. It was just as important in his daily plan as eating breakfast or doing his homework was. It wasn’t like an addiction or anything, he just enjoyed doing it and it made him feel good so- no harm was done, right?

  
Just as Stiles was rummaging through the cupboards of his house looking for something to eat when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He fished out his phone, one new message:

 

>   
>  _**DAD:** Sorry bud, new case popped up @ work. Staying in late tonight. Go down and get something nice from the grocery store :)_

  
Stiles groaned and threw his head back. He could not be bothered to actually put pants on and buying food. He just wanted to slink back into bed and scroll through Instagram. Yet, his stomach had other plans as it started to re-enact the sound of a miserable whale call. He slipped on some grey sweatpants with a Hot Cheetos stain on the knee and left.

  
Stiles stood in front of the brightly coloured cereal aisle of the grocery store. He was sure there had to be some sort of regulation of how bright something could be at 8pm at night because he felt as if his eyes were melting from the brightly coloured boxes of cereal neatly stacked on the shelves.

  
“Fruit loops… Hm, no.” Stiles muttered to himself, patting his thigh to the rhythm of the song playing from the supermarket speakers. “Lucky Charms? Lucky Char-”

  
“You’re not mental if you talk to yourself, only if you reply.”

  
“Jesus!” Stiles jumped and dropped the cereal box. An old woman gave him a disapproving glare from across the aisle.

  
He turned to see who was speaking to him. A girl wearing a grey t-shirt under a red-checkered flannel was leaning with her arms crossed. She looked like a lumberjack lesbian.

  
“Cursing the Lord’s name.” She tutted condescendingly, raking her hands through her boy short red hair. “Now that’s something that will send you straight to Hell.”

  
Suddenly it clicked in Stiles’s not-so-cognitive brain who this girl was. Her name was Amy She sat behind him in maths class. Not that he took any notice of her or anything involved with maths anyway.

  
She always clicks her damn pen, Stiles grumbled to himself.

  
“Mr Frobisher gave you a roasting today for not doing that homework thing.” Stiles chuckled, as he remembered how the maths' teacher had to stand outside the classroom for a few minutes that lesson earlier in the day. That guy had issues. He picked up his mangled Lucky Charms box off the floor.

  
Amy rolled her eyes, “Is there any time when Mr Frobisher isn’t roasting me? ‘Amy stop drawing on your quizzes. Amy stop writing your name in the textbook’. The man is troubled.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t like him that much either,” Stiles said. “I better get going, gotta catch up on the homework before Mr Frobisher has a mental breakdown- again.”

  
“See you, Stiles.” Amy smiled, adjusting her thick glasses.

  
Stiles smiled in thanks and quickly walked to the self-serve checkout. He did his thing and began walking back to his Jeep.

  
Something felt weird about that warm Wednesday night. The air was warm and humid yet, Stiles felt a coldness prickle his skin. The air smelt bizarre, it smelt like…

  
Gasoline.

  
Stiles didn’t think much of it. He just quickly walked across the wet pavement of the car park towards the car. It had become dark outside and the moon was like a stage light in the dark blanket of the sky. He hurriedly fished his car keys out of his Beacon Hills Lacrosse jersey pocket and clicked the car keys and opened the back door to put the grocery bags on the seat. Snuggling the bags in between the front and back seats he closed the back door.

  
Stiles’s limbs tensed. He felt his body being pinned against the car, he felt the cold glass against his cheek. Goosebumps erupted on his arms.

  
Smooth metal ran across the back of his neck and a husky voice muttered in his ear,

  
“You’re not Mary.”

  
Every word was precisely said. Every sound accentuated like the speaker had all the time in the world. Stiles shivered, he could barely hear over the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

  
Stiles swallowed hard, “You’re right. I- I am not Mary.”

  
The speaker laugh. It was only as that seductive laugh rang through his skin and settled into his bones that Stiles realised this… this person was a man.

  
“If you’re not Mary… why are you driving her car?” The man sneered.

  
His wide eyes frantically looked for someone, but who would be in a car park in Beacon Hills this late at night?

  
“I… I don’t know. This is my Jeep.” Stiles ran his tongue over his bottom lip, which he had been anxiously biting on. Metallic.

  
“I think you do know. Tell me where she is.”

  
Stiles huffed, “I don’t even know a Mary!”

  
“Tell me where she is.”

  
“I swear, I swear on my life that I don’t know who this Mary is or why I’m apparently driving her car but I swear, I will give you all the money you want if you’ll just leave me.” Stiles quivered, his eyes felt like they were on fire but he knew he couldn’t let it show. “Please.”

  
All of a sudden, the man shoved Stiles hard against the car, storming off into the darkness of the car park.

  
Stiles didn’t know how long he stayed in that position, against the car. But it felt like a lifetime.


	2. Helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I just wanted to organise my story and Christmas is always a very busy time! Sorry, the ending kinda sucked. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- WhenItsDarkOut
> 
> https://unidentifried-subject.tumblr.com/

> _ “Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then, _
> 
> _ We’ll meet again when our cars collide.” _

  
  


Stiles lay in bed that night. He knew he should do something. He should at least tell Scott. Man, Scott was his best friend- he should be telling him everything! He knew that Scott would just shrug it off and start talking about stupid Allison. God, how Stiles hated that girl. He was just waiting on the day that Scott realized Allison was about as interesting as a piece of plain white bread but no, he was ‘in-love’ with her. Allison wasn’t even hot or funny or anything. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Stiles snapped his head to the right. Sheriff Stilinski poked his head through the small gap.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Stiles gave him a sleepy smile, “Hi Dad.”

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t be with you this evening.” Sheriff Stilinski tapped his fingers on the side of the door, something he did when he was nervous.

 

“It’s fine, I just had some cereal.”

 

He rolled his eyes but didn’t seem that surprised at Stiles’s choice of dinner. “Stiles, I said get  _ dinner _ not a damn box of sugary cereal.”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go to Krispy Kreme next time.” Stiles waved his hand and flipped his warm pillow over. There, much cooler. “Dad, I’m tired.”

 

“Alright kid, I’ll let you get your beauty sleep.”    

 

Sleep never did arrive for Stiles. He tried every position, every pillow formation, even sleeping naked. Still, those husky, deep words rang like church bells in his ears,

 

_ “Where is she?” _

 

_ “Where is Mary?” _

 

_ “I think you do know.” _

  
  


***

  
  


As the mindless chatter boomed in his ears, Stiles was cursing himself for staying up all last night. He could tolerate his friends incessant chatting on most days but after last night’s events Stiles would be more than happy to be in the library by himself- and that's saying something. He  _ never _ read. 

 

“Wow, call My Chemical Romance. Emo Kid in the corner over here hasn’t talked all lunch.” Isaac jeered and it wasn’t until Stiles glanced up he realised everyone at the table was looking at him. 

 

Stiles pressed his lips together and blew hot air out his nostrils. “Hilarious, Isaac.”

 

“No sarcastic insult today?” Isaac raised his eyebrows and Stiles glared at him as the others sniggered.

 

“I’m glad you’re observant, it might be the only thing you’re good at.” Stiles took a sip of his milk, but he wasn’t hungry.

 

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Stiles, studying the furrowed eyebrows and fresh pink lips curled down at the corners. “Are you okay, man? You’re not yourself.”

 

“I don’t know, dude.”

 

“Been busy jerking off all night? Your hand must be exhausted.” Scott jeered, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. A wave of laughter crashed and drowned Stiles, it made him feel so heavy he was worried he might break the table. He wanted them to stop laughing, he wanted everything to be quiet.

 

_ Make them shut up, make them shut up.  _

 

The tsunami died down and Scott leant in closer so only Stiles could hear, “Seriously, though, are you okay?”

 

Just as Stiles was about to sit up and reply, Allison butted in. “Scotty, did I tell you about the eye shadow palette I bought with Lydia yesterday?” 

 

Boom. Just like that Scott was ripped away from his ‘best friend’ back to Allison The Asshole talking about her stupid makeup. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what the definition of best friends was but he was sure that  _ ‘bros before hoes’ _ still applied. Luckily, Isaac had become distracted by something funny on Jackson’s phone so Stiles could stew in his melancholy without Isaac taunting him- again. 

 

He wondered if anyone else at the table knew what it felt like to be sitting in a group full of happy laughing people and still feel alone because it sucked. Majorly. 

  
  


***

  
  


One line here, another smooth line here. Perfect. Stiles sat back and admired his masterpiece in the corner of his  _ English Texts Through The Years _ textbook. A little superhero with a cape and mop of curly hair atop his bobble head stood above the text on the page, like he had conquered the necessary but boring material below. As much as Stiles tried and tried to read that page it was just so  _ boring _ . He didn’t care about Shakespeare’s metaphors in his plays nor did he understand them. When would he need them in the real world?

 

He quickly scanned the room, everyone else had their heads down doing their work. Stiles must’ve looked like an idiot in the corner, looking around like a headless chicken.

 

“Pssst.”

 

“Isaac, fuck off.”

 

Isaac groaned, “Don’t be such an ass hole, I just want to chat. This stuff is boring.”

 

His thoughts were shattered by Mrs Reid’s voice, she stood in front of the pair with her hands on her hips. “Stilinski and Lahey, do I have to talk to you again about chatting in my class?”

 

Isaac shook his head, "No, ma’am. We’re not chatting, we’re having an educated discussion.”

 

“Just shut up and do your work.” Mrs Reid muttered as she walked back to her desk. Stiles watched Isaac’s eyes drift to her rear as she walked. Gross.

 

Mrs Reid was a younger teacher, around twenty-four or twenty-five years old. Her skin emulated smooth, warm caramel. Her unruly dark bob of curls framed her jawline perfectly.  Stiles often wondered if it was awkward teaching students only a few years her junior. She was an extremely clever woman, why she had decided to dedicate her life to teaching obnoxious inane sixteen-year-olds was a mystery, for now at least. She sat at her desk, fiddling with her wedding ring with her slender fingers. Mrs Reid was needless to say, very attractive which made her time as a high school teacher a lot more difficult,  _ especially _ with students like Isaac.

 

Isaac leant in closer to Stiles and whispered, “You know, if she wasn’t married to that criminal psychologist guy, I’d totally be banging her.”

 

“Since when did you care about ruining relationships?” Stiles queried, fiddling with his pen. 

 

“I’ve always cared about her and her marriage to that nerdy dweeb. And anyways, she’ll never love me if I ruin her life.” Isaac answered poignantly before he frowned. “Also, I’m worried he might call his FBI crew and try to murder me.”

 

“Just because she’s like, only six years older than you does not mean you can be a  _ pervert _ . She’s still your teacher.” Stiles frowned, “And, he’s not a dweeb. He seems nice.”

 

“And when did you encounter him Mr I’m-So-Nice?” Isaac jeered, putting a closed fist under his chin inquisitively.

 

“Well,” Stiles huffed, copying the same movement. “Sometimes he drops off lunch for her and I see them together.”

 

Isaac scoffed, “What a pussy.”

 

“So being nice to your wife makes you a pussy? He may be a little skinny and geeky and all but he’s a smart dude, like three PHD’s smart.” 

 

“So? I bet he hasn’t got a massive log between his legs like I do.” Isaac grinned, making an awful thrusting action. “Wa-pow!”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“Thank you, I pride myself on it.”

 

“Think about it, idiot.” Stiles huffed. “She’s married to a wonderful guy, who’s intelligent, has a good job and they love each other. What the fuck do you think you have that her husband doesn’t? You’re a gross, hormonal, sweaty teenage boy.”

 

Isaac rolled his eyes and slumped over, “Yeah, whatever. But she’s so hot, man. She deserves a slice of the Lahey pie.”

 

Stiles feigned vomiting. “You’re so nasty, just let her and her husband live before she finds out you’ve been dreaming about her and files a restraining order against you.”

 

“My baby won’t ever do that to me, she loves this dick-”

 

“Isaac Lahey!” Mrs Reid yelled, frantically running a hand through her curly hair. Stiles quickly buried his face in his book, he was not getting dragged down with Isaac. Not today.

 

Isaac jumped, his pale cheeks kissed pink. “H- Hi Mrs Reid.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “See me straight after class.”

 

“Yes, Mrs Reid!” Isaac grinned like a kindergärtner. He turned around so fast it was shocking that his neck hadn’t snapped off. “You hear that, Stiles? She wants to bang me...!”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

Isaac cracked an idiotic grin, “Thank you. By the way, did I tell you what I heard on the grapevine?”

 

“Spill the beans, Lahey.”

 

“Well, someone…  _ died _ .” 

 

Stiles glared at Isaac as if it might make the irritating boy disappear. “People die all the time.”

 

“Yeah but I heard this woman was  _ murdered _ .”

 

His stomach ached as he leant into the desk, “Murdered? What was her name?”

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Isaac shrugged. “Mandy, Mindy. No, no, no- it was Mary.”

 

_ Mary… _

 

_ Mary. _

 

_ MARY _

 

_ “Where is Mary?” _

 

“Sorry, wh- what did you say?” Stiles felt sweat prickle the skin on his back. 

 

Isaac narrowed his eyes, “Are you okay? You look a bit sick, man.”

Stiles forced a grin, “Yeah, late night last night.”

 

“Same, I’ve been watching House Of Cards,” Isaac said. “It’s taken over my life. I am now House Of Cards, House Of Cards is me. We are one.”

 

“Isaac…” Mrs Reid grumbled, not even looking up from her laptop. 

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Isaac stuttered as he flailed frantically through his textbook.

 

“She definitely wants to bang you.” Stiles joked. Although he and Isaac burst into laughter, he couldn’t shake the looming uneasy feeling from his gut.

  
  


***

  
  


He tried  _ everything _ to shake away his anxiety. Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine nor eating his favourite chocolate helped. He even tried jerking off, nothing helped. Tears prickled at his eyes. 

 

_ No, no. Stiles. You’re not going to cry. You’re not nine-years-old. _

 

But it just felt so terrible, he didn’t know what else to do. Crying seemed like the only solution, even if it was embarrassing.  Luckily, before he turned into a big baby, his phone rang. 

 

“How was your date with Mrs Reid after class?” Stiles asked in his happiest voice, wiping away a single tear of his cheek. 

 

Isaac laughed through the phone, “Well, let’s just say Casanova is on his way to Loveville.” 

 

“Huh? Just tell me what happened, you’re not good with words.”

 

Isaac made a gasping sound, that sounded only slightly erotic. “Ouch. Okay, I’ll tell you what happened.” 

 

_ Mrs Reid sat down on her wheely desk chair, spinning towards Isaac who was standing proudly with his hands on his backpack straps. _

 

_ “You wanted to see me, Mrs Reid?” He asked, grinning. _

 

_ Mrs Reid furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “Isaac, how do you find my class?” _

 

_ His chest swelled and his proud smile grew stronger, “Well, I mean. It’s just so interesting. I just love learning about…about, uh. Shakespeare and um, stuff. It’s just so interesting I can’t pick one thing to talk about!” _

 

_ “If my class is so interesting why do you spend most of it talking to Stiles and not doing your work?” She cocked her head and waited with a grin for Isaac to reply. _

 

_ “I… I don’t know.” Isaac swallowed hard. _

 

_ “Isaac, do you need help?” She asked. _

 

_ His eyes widened. She knew, she knew that he had a crush on her and now she was going to send him to a shrink. Oh god. “Help? D-do  _ **_I_ ** _ need help?” _

 

_ “Help in my class.” _

 

_ “Oh!” He let out a forced laugh. “I would like help, yeah. I’d like that.”  _

 

_ She nodded and took out a sticky notepad. “Okay. When are you free?” _

 

_ Oh my gosh, this sounds like a date. Yes, yes, yes, yes!  _

 

_ “Um, I’m free whenever,” Isaac replied, giddier than a kid that got free candy. _

 

_ She glanced up at Isaac with her deep chestnut eyes, “What about Wednesday’s after school?” _

 

_ “Yeah!” Isaac said a little too loudly, “I mean yeah, I guess it’s fine,” _

 

_ “Great!” She said with a grin, putting her fluffy pen down. “Wednesday it is.” _

 

_ If Isaac’s grin were to get any bigger, his face would’ve split open. “Okay! Thanks!” _

 

_ Just as he was about to twist the doorknob Mrs Reid cleared her throat, “Isaac?” _

 

_ “Uh, yes!”  _

 

_ “I have faith in you. I think you’re going to do well.” She stated with a warm smile. _

 

_ Isaac just about screamed, “T-thank you, Mrs Reid.” _

 

_ “No problem, just stop chatting to Stiles from now on.” _

 

“What an ass hole! We hardly ever talk.” Stiles huffed.

 

“Hey, don’t talk about her like that,” Isaac muttered.

 

Stiles huffed, “You’re acting as if she’s your girlfriend or something.”

 

“She is-  _ she just doesn’t know it yet _ .” Isaac corrected.

 

“Whatever. I need to get to sleep anyway.”

 

“It’s seven-thirty!” Isaac spluttered.

 

Stiles took his phone off his ear and began whacking it against his chest, “Isaac! I can’t hear you- the connections breaking up!”

 

“Oh _ very funny _ , Stiles,” Isaac grumbled. “I have to go catch up on my English homework anyways, bye!”The phone burst out a loud beep and Stiles let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

  
Something was wrong. He could feel it. He just didn’t know what.


	3. Come As You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo, allo!
> 
> Firstly, thank you to those who left lovely comments- it really helps me gather the motivation to write!
> 
> Secondly, I've been thinking about writing some 'x Reader' Criminal Minds stuff on here. Just short little stories to help me get through writer's block. Tell me if you would be interested or have any requests! <3
> 
> Lastly, this is a very short little chapter but I thought it would be nice to just have a short lil chapter as most of my chapters are pretty long. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- WhenItsDarkOut
> 
> (PS: I've already started writing the next chapter)

  
  


_ “Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be _

_ As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy” _

  
  


The chilling near-midnight air smelt crisp and faintly of tobacco. He inhaled deeply until his lungs were at their capacity. He wanted to feel the suffocating bindings of stress leave his body, he wanted to feel calm again, he wanted to feel at peace.

 

He wanted to kill again.

 

His eyes searched the dark street, the pavement illuminated by dim streetlights. Not a soul was out, who would be? Beacon Hills wasn't exactly party central. He spent a few more minutes searching the streets for anyone but alas, no one was there. He drove home in silence, alone with his thoughts.

 

As he drove into the darkness, he recounted his last encounter. It was so clear, every detail was crisp in his mind. Perfection.

  
  


_ * _

  
  


_ What was her name again? Molly? Mary? It didn’t matter. She wasn’t worth his time nor his energy.  _

 

_ “Why are you doing this?” She whimpered, gawking up at him from the polished wooden floor with gigantic wet eyes. She wasn’t even worth his pity let alone a method to his madness. Pathetic, whimpering on the floor like a grovelling wet heap.  _

 

_ His face turned sourer at her puppy-like whimpering, “As if you don’t know what you have done.” Grabbing her shoulder roughly he hoisted her from the floor, she struggled to scramble to her feet. “Oh, get up you pathetic cunt!” _

 

_ Snot ran over her lip, her face twitching erratically. “Please! I’ll do anything, I’ll, I’ll-” _

 

_ “Oh my, how the tables have turned.” He clutched her shoulder with crushing force, she let out banshee scream. The instant that horrific piercing noise left her wretched mouth he dropped her like a hot coal. _

 

_ “Please! Please, I- my son! I need him!” She howled, rocking on the floor like she had been possessed.  _

 

_ “You need to your son, do you?” He knelt down to her on the ground and clutched her face in his hands. His voice was smooth and eerily calm. “You didn’t need your precious son when you didn’t want to pay child support for him so you could run off to Spain with your lovely little boyfriend, therefore I think you don’t need him now.” _

 

_ Her hot tears spilt onto his hand that was gripping onto her jawline. God, no amount of hand washing would cleanse himself of this woman’s putrid tears. She began that stupid pathetic whimpering again, “Please, my son!” _

  
_ “I don’t know much about your cute little son,” He coerced, reaching into his pocket. A smile spread on his face as soon as his fingers felt the cool metal. “But I’m sure that he’ll be blessed to no longer have you as a mother.” _


End file.
